Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Heuchera sp. cultivar Swirling Fantasy.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera plant, botanically known as Heuchera sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Swirling Fantasyxe2x80x99.
The new Heuchera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Heuchera cultivars having attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Heuchera was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands, from seedling progeny from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of two unidentified Heuchera selections, not patented. The new Heuchera was selected by the Inventor on the basis of its unique leaf and flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands, since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Swirling Fantasy has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Swirling Fantasyxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Swirling Fantasyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera:
1. Uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Grayed purple-colored upper leaf surfaces.
3. Dark purple-colored lower leaf surfaces.
4. Pinkish red-colored flowers arranged on upright racemes.
Compared to plants of the parent selections and other known selections and cultivars of Heuchera, plants of the new Heuchera differ in leaf and flower coloration.